


The Landslide Series 4: Girlfriends, Karaoke, Dirty Dancing, Oh My!

by KS_POI_Pretender_Fan



Series: The Landslide Series [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_POI_Pretender_Fan/pseuds/KS_POI_Pretender_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't think this needs a summary.  Written just for giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This fic was the result of a prompt from my buddy POI Jane. That basically asked me to follow the request below:
> 
> Use 1 of these 3 scenarios:
> 
> 1\. Easter Sunday finest  
> 2\. Moonlight and a California King  
> 3\. Karaoke and Dirty Dancing
> 
> Must use these lines:
> 
> Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?
> 
> When you say you got rear-ended, i hope you were talking about your car.
> 
> Yippee ki-yay, motherfucker!
> 
> There you have it. Hope you get a few giggles. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Girl Friends**

There was no one to blame for the events of that night, but herself. After all, she was the one who agreed to meet some friends and she was using the term loosely, to celebrate Kate's divorce. In all honesty, the group barely qualified as acquaintances. She had known Kate since their college days, many, many years ago. Kate was as close to a friend as she would ever have.

Zoe supposed that it could have been worse, dinner at some average restaurant eating average food then going to the movies and watching some rom-com that would make her want to puke her guts out. Instead, they started out at an upscale Japanese restaurant where they gorged on sushi and even some sake. Being the control-freak that she was, she avoided the sake. Zoe Morgan didn't do smashed beyond bits, she knew what her limits were and wasn't willing to compromise.

She had been optimistic when she dressed for the evening, donning a glittery black halter top that left most of her back bare, tight black skinny jeans and a pair of high-heeled black boots that hit her right at the knee. She topped it off with a crimson jacket and she was good to go. What was the point of wearing a back bearing halter top if you were going to cover it up with a jacket, one would ask; because Zoe Morgan wasn't out to hook a young hot stud. She was only out socially that evening to support a friend, nothing more and had actually planned to head home after dinner.

That had been the plan anyway. Before she knew it, she looked up and found herself in of all places a Country-Western Bar, called Rodeo Dan's that featured of all things, Karaoke. And it was ladies night. It wasn't the first time Zoe wondered how she let herself get talked into doing something this . . . idiotic? childish? immature? Karaoke? Seriously?

Her earlier optimism slowly seeped away as she sat at their table nursing a glass of beer that tasted a bit off. She watched her acquaintances make utter fools of themselves singing off key to music that sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard.  _Yippee ki-yay, motherfucker!_ _Just what I wanted to fucking do on my one free evening during the week! Not!_ Cringing inwardly, she wondered where the thought came from. She looked at her empty glass of beer and wondered who drank it all. She normally didn't swear, she always had a tight rein on her language.

"How are you feeling Zoe?" Brenda asked with a sly expression. She wasn't even being subtle when she nudged Susan who was sitting next to her.

"Someone drank all my beer . . ." Zoe said, her brow furrowing.

"Oh, I'll get you another one . . ." Brenda said with a bright smile as she took off towards the bar.

While she waited for her second, or was it her third beer, Zoe glanced at her watch, surprised to find out that it was well after midnight. The crowd hadn't lessened; in fact the dance floor seemed to be filled to capacity as couples and individuals danced to the tortured soul that was warbling off key.

"Oh my god, I like couldn't believe it, I was rear-ended in the parking lot." Some twenty-something bimbo from the next table said loud enough for the entire bar to hear.

Not able to stop herself, Zoe piped up, "I sure as hell hope you're talking about your car!" It earned her a miffed look from the bimbo and a huff. Slapping her hand over her mouth, she thought to herself,  _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Here you go . . ." Brenda said cheerily as she put another glass of beer on the table for her.

"Thanks!" Zoe said her eyes were wide and bright, her smile just as bright.

Giving her a sideways glance, Kate pulled Brenda to the side and started a rather intense discussion that involved a lot of hand gestures and glances toward Zoe who just smiled even bigger and waved; then gave her hand a look as if it had a mind of its own.

Shaking her head, she picked up the song book and started to glance through it. Kate had insisted that in honor of her new single status, everyone had to do at least one song. Given that Zoe was the only one who hadn't sang yet, all eyes were on her.

"What?" she giggled. She slapped a hand over her mouth once more, horrified. Zoe Morgan did not giggle. Giggling was for prepubescent girls with braces and braids. Not power hungry Crisis Managers.

"You have to sing . . ." Brenda whined. "For Kate, it's her night . . ."

Her head was saying she wouldn't be caught dead singing this crap. Hell, she wouldn't be caught dead singing, ever. So it came as quite a surprise to everyone at the table when Zoe jumped up off of her seat and said, "'kay!"

Kate raised an eyebrow and grabbed Brenda's elbow when Zoe was out of hearing range, weaving her way to the Karaoke master. "What the hell did you do to her beer Brenda?"

"Relax Kate, I just had the bartender put a bit of vodka in it. Zoe's always been so uptight, she just needed to let her hair down that's all."

"Brenda that could be dangerous . . ." Susan piped in looking concerned at first, then breaking into a sly smile. "But I like the way you work, sister."

Kate relented a bit and made a promise to herself that she would make sure she got Zoe home safely. "You know she is going to have your ass on a platter right?"

"Hey, the tongue lashing will be worth it just to see her make a fool out of herself. . . "

* * *

John walked to the front of the bar, looked up at the sign and pinched the bridge of his nose and he flipped his ear bud on. "Finch, are you sure this is the place?"

"Of that, I am positive, Mr. Reese," Finch acknowledged.

"Is Leon ever going to learn?" he asked, rhetorically of course.

"I doubt Mr. Tao knows the meaning of the word."

As he looked one more time at the neon sign that advertised "Rodeo Dan's", John sighed and forged on. He seriously considered just leaving Leon to his own devices for once, but that damn conscience of his that needed to protect the irrelevant got in the way. Karaoke? The thought of eating his gun didn't sound so bad . . .

Opening the door, he walked into the bar and began to scan the crowd for Leon. The bar surprisingly was filled to capacity. It was loud and smoky, and all John wanted to do was leave. Unfortunately, he spotted his quarry being dragged by Hanz and Franz look-alikes minus the sweat suits and sweat bands to the back room.

As he approached, Leon caught his eye.

"John, hey, buddy! Could you help me out here?"

"Who did you tick off this time Leon?" he asked nonchalantly as if he were stopping to chat.

"Well, you know . . ." Leon replied evasively, gulping as Hanz or was it Franz lifted him up on his toes.

It was time to do what he did best. "Gentlemen, how much is he in for?"

"Ten thousand," Franz replied.

"Would you consider forgetting about his loan?" John asked Hanz and Franz, politely.

* * *

"Not too shabby, John." Leon said as they left the back room in shambles with Hanz and Franz unconscious on the ground. "It's Karaoke night, let's watch and see who gets plastered and makes a fool out of themselves. Plus there're some hot chicks I've been keeping my eye on all night. "

Settling himself on a bar stool, grabbed some peanuts from the bowl then looked at John expectantly. "Spare me some cash?"

Rolling his eyes, John plopped himself down next to Leon and ordered them a couple of beers.

Leon clapped John on the back then took a sip of his beer. "Yep, uh-huh, some hot ladies celebrating some chick's divorce. I'm thinking they're gonna want some, you know . . . " Leon winked at John.

It wasn't long before a woman who was terribly off-key tried her hand at a Mariah Carey song. John cringed; what is it about a few drinks that makes everyone think they can sing . . .

He was listening with half an ear to Leon blabbing about hot chicks and getting some more when someone bumped into him from behind as they walked past.

"Oooops," the girl giggled. "Sorry . . ." she giggled some more and continued on.

John looked up as she walked away and felt his mouth drop open. It was dark, but there was no mistaking the voice. The giggle, he could do without, but that voice and that hair and the swish of the hips. It was definitely Zoe.

Leon was looking at her too as she walked away. "Hmm-mm, gotta have me some of that!"

At John's death glare, Leon quickly recanted. "Or not . . ."

He watched her walk back to a table where several other women were waiting. She was laughing with her friends and she seemed so different, so carefree, so . . . drunk?! Although John had been quite ready to leave Leon high and dry, he now found himself staying. He was not letting an inebriated Zoe go home by herself.

"Okay, thank you Eliza," the Karaoke master said as he took the mic from the woman that screamed like a banshee. As she walked off the stage, the Karaoke master looked down at some papers then looked up at Zoe's group. "Looks like we have another singer in the cue! Come on up, Zoe, and show us what you got!"

"He-ey, John, it's your hottie!" Leon said as he thumped John on the back. John was too busy choking on his beer to respond.


	2. Karaoke

* * *

**AN: The song Zoe is singing to is called Bitch! By Meredith Brooks.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Karaoke**

Zoe stood center stage with the spotlight on her. Like a deer-caught-in-headlights, Zoe stared at the crowd. The logical part of her brain ordered her to pull herself together and run. But then the music began, and she looked at her "friends", Brenda and Susan were screaming, "you go girl, let it all hang out . . ." and Kate with a huge smile on her face, she felt ecstatic. The catcalls were encouraging, though thinking to herself that she was going to regret this, she threw up her hands and grabbed the mic. With her feet shoulder width apart, she gave the crowd a wink then flipped her hair back.

With a shimmer in her eyes, her half smile on her lips, she sang as she walked a predatory walk across the stage, her catlike demeanor enamoring the crowd.

_I hate the world today_  
You're so good to me  
I know, but I can't change  
tried to tell you but  
you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
innocent and sweet

_Yesterday I cried_  
You must have been relieved  
to see the softer side  
I can understand  
how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
all rolled into one

Spotting her target, she strutted right to him, a cowboy accessorized to the brim. As she reached him, she grabbed his bolo tie and pulled him close as she belted out the chorus.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Turning away, she grabbed his cowboy hat and put it on her head, winking at him and swishing her hips as she walked away in time to the music.

* * *

At the bar, John's first instinct was to rub his eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. But instead, he was gaping, complete with his jaw hanging open, at the scene on the stage. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes, then opening them again fully expecting the spectacle to be a figment of his imagination. Only, it wasn't.

His heart beat harshly in his chest, his eyes bugged out as Zoe, his . . . what? He wasn't sure what to call her, sashayed her way up and down the stage.

"Man, that is one hot . . ." John aimed another death glare at Leon, who held his hands up in surrender. "Not gonna say it, but hell man, she's smokin'"

* * *

Zoe wasn't sure how to explain what was happening but damn it, she was having a good time. She flipped her hair again and with her best come hither look she alluringly slipped into the next verse.

_So take me as I am_  
This may mean  
you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when  
I start to make you nervous  
and I'm going to extremes  
tomorrow I will change  
and today won't mean a thing

Still with the cowboy hat on her head, she turned around and presented her back to the audience as she sang the chorus over her shoulder; giving the crowd a sultry smile.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

"Hey buddy, sit the hell down, we can't see!"

He looked around, bewildered. He didn't recall getting up from his seat at the bar. Not only that, be he was half way towards the stage, without realizing that he had moved.

* * *

With her back still to the crowd, Zoe smiled invitingly over her shoulder as she slowly unbuttoned her jacket, her hips still rolling and swaying in time to the music. She teasingly shook her jacket of one shoulder and then the other the skin playing a teasing game of peek-a-boo plummeting most of the men in the audience to blubbering idiots. And she still sang.

_Just when you think you've got me figured out_  
the season's already changing  
I think it's cool you do what you do  
and don't try to save me

When she finally tore her jacket off, there came a collective gasp from the audience which turned into a deafening roar. She let the jacket fall to the ground exposing her naked back. Catcalls and whistles permeated the air.

As if in a trance, John moved forward, vaguely aware of voices. He didn't particularly care. The only thing that mattered to him was getting to the stage as quickly as possible before Zoe did something she would definitely regret when she finally sobered up. With the jacket gone, she had turned around with the mic in one hand, the cowboy hat in the other covering her front.

"Yeah, baby, take it all off," someone shouted as she sang the last repeat of the chorus. Turning her back to the audience again and slowly gyrating her hips until she was kneeling.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
when you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numbed, I'm revived  
can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

She ended the song on her knees, back bent looking at the audience upside down.

The approval for her song and semi-striptease was deafening. Quite a few men and women jumped to their feet for a standing ovation. Kate jumped up on stage and started a dog pile which Brenda and Susan, hooting with laughter topped off.

"Oh my God, you were hot!" Kate shouted as they one by one got off of Zoe.

Still upside down, Zoe was laughing uncontrollably. "That was soooo much fun!" she screamed gasping as her eyes focused on one face, then a smile broke out. "Hi hotstuff!" she greeted him and then giggled.

* * *

It was all too odd. Everything about that night was surreal. If someone had told him that he would be watching Zoe Morgan singing that she was a bitch and a tease, he would have told them they were insane. He was worried about Zoe, from the little snippets of conversation he had overheard, it was clear that she wasn't drunk by choice, clearly a no-brainer, given her need for full control. Torn between staying and feeling like a possessive boyfriend and leaving to give her space to be with her friends, John took a pull of his beer, half an ear attuned to the heated debate Leon was having with the bartender about of all things, premarital sex, while his gaze roamed the crowded bar.

"Like my grandma used to say, 'why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free'." Leon exclaimed. "After my last trip to Atlantic City, I'm saving myself for my wife. " John found it hypocritical of Leon that he would promise that but still be able to check out the ladies at the bar.

From the instant she'd bumped into him, his instincts had kicked into overdrive. He would keep an eye on her, just to make sure no one would take advantage of her inebriated state, not trusting her "friends" who spiked her drink in the first place to make sure she got home safely and alone.

He had to hand it to her though; even drunk she knew how to cover herself. As soon as her friends got off of her, she hopped onto her legs with a cheeky grin. "Catch you later . . ." she said over her shoulder as she plopped the cowboy hat on her head and walked away from him as if she didn't know him. John didn't feel snubbed like most men would have. He knew that the need to keep their relationship under wraps was important to both of them. The less the number of people that knew their true relationship, the better and safer for them.

He gave the bar one more scan before fully focusing on Leon and the bartender. Something caught the very edge of his vision and he did a double take. Cool as a cucumber Zoe, her jacket never having made it back on her, was riding . . . the mechanical bull? With her seemingly bare naked back and her hair flowing underneath the ridiculous cowboy hat, she looked like the Dallas version of Lady Godiva. He wasn't concerned that probably half the men in the bar thought the same thing; he was more concerned that she would hurt her damn fool head when she got thrown. When she got thrown, not if. And in three short seconds, she was.

She got up amid cheers, flashed her drunken smile and plopped the cowboy hat back on her head as she went back to the bull. She was clearly having a ball. John felt a small smile coming on as he just watched her have fun.

 

* * *

 


	3. Dirty Dancing

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dirty Dancing**

"Let's dance and work off some of the booze!" Kate laughed and screamed.

Kate was right, Zoe thought. She was undeniably a genius! Zoe grabbed Kate's hand and walked right on into the mosh pit of a dance floor. Though the music wasn't quite Zoe's taste, it was loud and the beat made it easy to dance. Throwing herself into the moment, she let the music take her to places she hadn't been in quite some time. The dance floor was packed to the gills and no one knew who they were actually dancing with, but they had fun anyway; not a care in the world whose body they were getting to know almost in the biblical sense.

Zoe felt awesome, even if she didn't know precisely the right steps or how the younger generation danced these days. Everyone was moving and gyrating to the deafening music with nameless faces. Dancing their little hearts out as if there was no tomorrow and loving every minute of it. The beat of the music combined with the vodka-spiked beer she had been guzzling all night made her feel a little more carefree, a little detached, and a whole lot out of control and she didn't give a damn.

She felt familiar hands close firmly around her bare arms, pulling her against a similarly familiar suit-clad chest. Zoe looked up as she flipped her hair out of her eyes, smiling coyly at John and continued to dance. She had been aware of his presence as soon as he had stepped into the bar. Even in her inebriated state, she sensed that he was there; ready to protect her from harm. Or the occasional butt grab.

* * *

He couldn't pin point what it was exactly that had caught his eye. But something did that made his heart beat just a little bit faster than normal. Akin to the parting of the red sea, the crowded mosh pit parted, giving John a peek into the collection of gyrating bodies. Taking a swig of his lukewarm beer, he set his glass down with a bang, his eyes never left the mosh pit; or rather, his eyes never leaving one particular gyrating body.

Zoe was dancing with her eyes closed, seemingly lost in her own world. She was dancing perfectly to the beat of the music; her movements graceful, flawless, and natural. John stepped into the path that had been cleared as he worked his way deliberately towards her.

Upon reaching her, he almost said something then realized that whatever he said would have been swallowed up by the booming sound system. Zoe's eyes were still closed as she continued to dance. Mesmerized, he leaned into her, his eyes taking in her movements, his nose taking in her scent.

She instinctively leaned into him as his hands clasped her arms and pulled her backwards towards him. With a hair flip and a smile, she invited him to join her. John found himself closing his eyes as well as he started to move to the music. John was not one to shimmy and shake, but moving along with her just seemed so natural that he couldn't help but move to the infectious music.

John's mind completely blanked out as she turned around and slipped her leg between his; bringing them into closer, full body contact. He stifled a moan as he felt her glittery beaded top rub against his suit coat, the heat of her bare back in his palms; their hips moving in sync to the wild and relentless rhythm.

* * *

And holy hell, the movement was just plain exciting, exhilarating even. Dancing in a crowd meant dancing mashed up against John with all their clothes on. It was sheer torture. Body to body, she heard his stifled moan as her breasts brushed against him, and his hands at her back pulled her even closer than before.

Zoe was impressed with John's adaptability. Though he was doing nothing more than swaying with her, it was enough to blend in with the rest of the mosh pit. His eyes never left her face, as she watched his eyes grow dark. She slid her arms around his waist, under his suit coat, her palms rubbing circles all over his muscled back. She closed her eyes once more, reveling in the feel of his hands gliding over the bare skin of her back and arms, causing her to shiver.

Zoe spun away from John, smiling impishly as she felt the hitch of his breath. She quickly spun back towards him until her back was flush against him again. Though John didn't shimmy and shake, Zoe sure did, playing the part of a tease to the hilt. His arms slipped around her again, palms resting on her stomach, just underneath her top. His fingertips playing tag with the smooth skin just below the waistline of her jeans. Rocking and swaying they continued, relishing the friction. His cheek rested on the top of her head, his sense of smell intrigued by fragrance of her hair.

Turning around to face him, Zoe laid her forehead to his chest. Once again, her leg slipped between his. The continuous movement of their bodies built up the tension to almost unbearable heights. And then, the music stopped abruptly.

She stepped out of his arms and backed away. John opened his eyes to find her cautiously looking at him. She threw a fleeting look below his belt, and, tracking her stare, he realized he was in no shape to remain on the dance floor. With a small smile, she shook her head slightly at him, not now, later, her eyes said.

* * *

It was well after two in the morning when Zoe looked around their table and realized that Brenda, Susan, and Kate were beyond the wilting stage and much closer to passing out. The lights had flickered off and on indicating last call several minutes ago. John was still at the bar, watching over her. She appreciated the gesture, though still on the tipsy side, she was well on her way to sobriety. Brenda and Susan were going to pay dearly for their little stunt. See how they feel about losing their privileges at the racquet club for a month. She had her connections and she would use it wisely.

Dialing the car service she used quite often, she ordered the car she had on stand-by to Rodeo Dan's. Laughing, she shook each woman's knee gently to rouse them. "C'mon ladies, it's time to go home." She stood and waited for the ladies to gather up their things then the four of them made their way out of the bar. Zoe was well aware of John following them a few paces behind as the car she had ordered rolled to a smooth stop in front of the bar. She glanced at him and offered him a small smile. He nodded back to her indicating that he would wait.

She handed Dave the driver some cash. "Thank you David. Will you please make sure they each get safely into their respective apartments?"

The driver nodded, "Of course, Miss Morgan, and you ma'am?"

"I'll be fine David, I have an escort home."

"Very well, ma'am," Dave responded as he returned to the car and drove the ladies away.

* * *

The night or rather the morning air was cool on her bare shoulders, she and John walked down the street. During normal business hours, the street would have been busy and crowded, but at this time of the morning there was not a soul in sight.

Still wearing the cowboy hat she had commandeered earlier in the evening, she commented as she rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms, "It's like a ghost town, I can't recall the last time I was out this late . . . "

"I'm sure there are still a lot of idiots raising hell somewhere in this neighborhood," John replied as he slipped off his coat and laid it over her shoulders. "You're freezing, what happened to your jacket?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied ruefully, "Long gone, I suspect . . . but thank you for the use of yours."

He nodded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Heat rose in her belly at the feel of his arm around her. Barely a touch from him and she was already buzzing.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she replied risking a glance toward his face. He was watching her closely; almost as though he had never seen her before. As if he didn't know her.

"What? Quit staring at me, you're giving me the creeps." She joked elbowing him in the gut. At his grunt, she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"You just looked like you had fun tonight; you let your guard down." John's hip bumped against Zoe's as they walked.

"The wonders of inebriation," she replied. Forcing a smile, she added. "It won't happen again, it was stupid, I know, had I known sooner . . . "

"Hey," he said as he stopped and turned to her. "I'm not criticizing, it was nice to see you let loose," he reassured her as he pushed an errant brown lock behind her ear.

"Oh –"

John leaned closer and she swallowed the rest of her words as he pressed a kiss to her lips. He pulled away briefly and looked at her. Staring back at him, her eyes were stunned, questioning the appropriateness of the location. In answer, he palmed the back of her neck, kissing her once more, his tongue sweeping in as her legs turned to jello.

She pressed her body against his as his tongue stoked hers softly, provocatively. Slowly, she pulled away and asked. "Are you coming home with me?"

"Well duh," he said smiling with hot promises in his eyes.

John slipped his hand in hers and hailed a cab.


	4. Oh My!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Oh My!**

She led John into her apartment and flicked a light on.

"Did you want something to drink?"

The door had barely shut when John pushed her against the wall and pressed his body to hers. "No, just you."

He kissed her again, channeling hours of frustrated grinding without release into the meeting of their lips and tongues. She responded just as ardently, her hands running up his sides as she tugged his shirt loose from his pants.

She slid her hands under the waistband of his trousers onto his backside, urging his hips closer to hers and rubbing against him. John reciprocated by pushing his hands underneath her halter top and cupping her breasts. He teased her unrelentingly to the point where she started panting.

"Zoe, ah, when was your last drink?" he said breaking their kiss to look at her face intently.

"I . . . what?" she asked, her brow crinkling with confusion.

"I need to know how drunk you are to see how far I should take this . . ." he replied gently cupping the back of her head.

"John, I'm not drunk. I'm not stone sober, but I know what I'm doing."

"Good."

He held her stare as he slid a hand over the front of her jeans. She gave a small gasp as he cupped her; his fingers pressing against the spot where she wanted him the most.

"Are you ready for me, Zoe?" he rasped, his voice very low.

She bodily reacted to his question, pushing herself into his hand. Reaching for the hook of his trousers, her fingers simultaneously fought with the metal on his zipper. It gave in readily and she felt him tense as she slid her hand into the opening she'd created. Her fingers found him through the cotton of his boxers. She grasped him firmly, stroking her hand along his length. He quivered and shut his eyes for a brief second.

"Let's take this to the bedroom."

Zoe moved her hand from his trousers as he pushed them both away from the wall, leading her into the darkened living room and into her bedroom. Reaching for the hem of her halter top, she dragged it over her head. It made contact with the floor amid the clicking of the beads. John turned to her then, his gaze zeroing in on her naked chest.

"I need help with these damn jeans," she said as she reached for the snap of her jeans.

"Those jeans aren't damned. They do wonders for your tush," he said as she lowered the zipper, revealing the black lace panties she wore underneath.

She pushed her jeans down to her knees then realized she still had her boots on. "Damn, it," she said, hopping to the bed sitting down, holding her legs out. He smiled and reached for her boots, made quick work of them then helped her slide her jeans past her knees.

"God, that feels much better," she said.

"No doubt," John replied as his eyes roamed her almost naked body.

"What the hell are you waiting for John? Take your clothes off," she demanded.

She scooted back towards the head of the bed and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear. Her gaze locked with his as she slipped her panties down her legs.

Not able to tear his eyes away from her, he unbuttoned his dress shirt then shrugged it off. Next came his undershirt, finally revealing his broad chest. He smiled as he removed the rest of his clothing and shoes; he obviously enjoyed her blatant admiration of his body. The bed dipped, then the weight of his body pressed against hers as unadulterated impulses took over.

He lowered his head, paying attention to her breasts with his mouth. Hooking a leg around his hips, she slid a hand onto him at the same time. She stroked him boldly while he continued to pay homage to her breasts. Within a short span, she was panting, losing track of her own rhythm, only aware of her need for him.

"John," she panted, needing him immediately.

Lifting his head, he smiled at her. "Can't wait?" he teased.

"John," she said more insistently as she tightened her hold.

He leaned across her and practically pulled the drawer of the nightstand off its hinges. She closed her eyes, barely holding it together as she heard the rustle of a foil package being ripped apart. Opening her eyes again as she felt him.

John looked into her eyes while one hand travelled down her stomach. She lifted her hips instinctively as he touched her. She knew he could feel how prepared she was for him. His gaze grew hooded as his jaw clenched. He stroked her, keeping track of the plethora of gasps and breath hitches.

Just when she was about to shriek with aggravation, he flexed his hips into hers. Her body granted him entrance as he buried himself to the hilt. She let out a gasp of pleasure as he started to move. Within seconds, she'd matched her rhythm to his. Their rhythm finally in sync, they were only aware of each other. His lips on her breasts, her palms on his back and shoulders and the steady motion of their movement. All too soon, her body tightened around him and her fingers curled into his backside as she felt her release.

He laid kisses on her forehead, her cheeks and her lips, slowing his pace as he slid a hand down her stomach again. She let loose another gasp of surprise and pleasure as he coaxed her towards a second release. Zoe was trembling, legs tightening around him, uttering his name as she peaked once more, this time, taking him with her.

Collapsing on the bed beside her, he buried his face in the pillow as they both tried to calm their harsh breathing back to normal. He lifted his face off the pillow and gave her a heart-stopping grin. She couldn't help but return the grin.

"I'd give that a nine," he said.

Raising a brow, she asked. "Just a nine? On what scale?"

He laughed, a nice refreshing belly laugh. "A scale of ten," he replied. "I think we could have done much better."

"Seriously?" She could hear the obvious skepticism in her voice.

"Word," he replied as he proceeded to show her what a ten felt like.

* * *

Zoe woke up a few hours later with the mother of all hangovers. Rolling over in bed she pressed her hands to her aching cranium for several minutes before she was able to convince her body to sit up. She glanced up as the bedroom door opened and John walked in with too bright of a smile and smelling of clean soap, with a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water.

"Brenda and Susan are dead meat," she claimed venomously. "Jesus, what did they think? That I was sill twenty-one? Bitches!"

John walked over to the bed and handed her the aspirin and water. "Take a couple of these, it will make you feel better and drink the water, all of it." He instructed somewhat surprised when she complied.

After settling back down with the sheet over her, Zoe glanced up at him. "Did we manage a ten?"

Flashing his irresistible grin, he answered proudly. "Twice."

"Want to try for a twelve?"

The End

 


End file.
